Screaming with Binky: Auditions
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Yet another 'Screaming with Binky' short! Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe arrive to audition for some brand new thing that they don't know about, but little do they know that this is a trick set up by Binky and Garfield! Will the clown get the best of these four kids? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Hey Arnold!
DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett! I also do not own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

All right, I knew this would be coming eventually, but this is my Hey Arnold/Garfield and Friends crossover. Somehow, I knew this would come to this! Well, either way, I hope you enjoy today's fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Well, I guess you decided to click on this story for a laugh, for it's...

 **Screaming with Binky**

On a stage in PS 118, a fat orange and black striped cat known as Garfield came over as he coughed. "Today, we're holding auditions for a replacement Binky, just in case Binky decided to go absent... which today, he is. So, we're auditioning kids from this school to say a variation of Binky's infamous line. But little do these kids know... well, just watch..."

Indeed, as Garfield walked offstage, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald were looking at their pieces of paper awkwardly as they got up on the stage.

"What is this audition even for?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, but whoever called us over to the stage... doesn't seem to be here." Arnold blinked. "Maybe we came here early? What did yours say, Gerald?"

Gerald looked at his paper and sighed. "Same as yours. 'Come at three for special audition, here are your lines'. We're here at three o'clock exactly as he said, so... what's the hold-up?"

"I have no idea." Phoebe shrugged. "I just thought it was Mr. Simmons calling us for something important."

"Well, he's obviously not here." Helga sighed. "What do we do?"

Phoebe paused as she thought about it. "Maybe whoever is calling us is running a little late, so... I guess we should... just practice a bit until the person who wrote to us arrives."

Helga sighed. "I guess, though one line from the same piece of paper is a little nuts."

Arnold went up to the microphone and said in a normal voice. "Hey, kids."

Garfield peeked out from the seats in anticipation as he pushed a button on a walkie talkie twice.

"I don't think that sounded right." Arnold frowned.

"Maybe if we did it in a suave like way!" Gerald said as he went up to the microphone. "Hey, kids, what's happening, man?"

Unknown to the four kids was that the microphone's cord was attached to a cord which led out the stage and right outside PS 118, where Binky the Clown, a clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes, who wasn't absent at all, held his walkie talkie as he clicked on it twice, giving Garfield the indication he got the message. From the two-way mike, Binky tapped on it, and turned it on.

Back onstage, Helga frowned, "You ad-libbed that!"

"Well excuse me, but there was little to work off of!" Gerald frowned.

"Let me see if I can try it." Phoebe coughed as she spoke into the microphone... then squeaked as she got nervous. "Uh, h-hi, kids!"

Helga sighed as Gerald pulled Phoebe to the side, "Pheebs, you are too nervous to even act! You can do public speeches and game shows fine, but acting is what gets you?"

Phoebe blushed a bit as Gerald glared at Helga, then turned to Phoebe. "Ah, don't listen to her, Phoebe. You tried your best."

"Th-thanks, Gerald." Phoebe blushed as she gave a smile towards him. Arnold gave a secret smile as he watched Gerald comfort Phoebe. Helga just shook her head, but smiled secretly as soon as she turned around, nevertheless.

Helga then shook her head as she put her frown back on as she coughed. "You just watch me in action!"

From that moment, back outside, Binky smirked as he yelled into the microphone. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, KIDS!"

On the stage, it started to shake as Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe jumped as Helga yelped, causing a couple of stage lights to fall from behind them.

"Jeez Louise, Helga! You didn't have to shout it!" Arnold said.

"But I didn't! I swear!" Helga said, confused as she came over to the microphone and was about to say her line.

Back outside, Binky shouted "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, KIDS!" once again.

Back onstage, Helga got blown back as another stage light fell, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe looking around in confusion as they looked towards Helga.

"Wow, Helga. I did not know you have a voice this strong!" Phoebe said in shock.

"Phoebe, guys, that wasn't me! I swear!" Helga said, worried.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY, KIDS!" The mike spoke.

The four slowly turned towards the microphone, nervous. "Helga..." Arnold spoke.

"Yes, football head?" Helga asked.

"That didn't come from you, did it?" Arnold asked.

"No it didn't." Helga sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that." Arnold sighed.

"This is going to be one for the legends to tell for sure." Gerald said, nervously.

"Should we just..." Phoebe started.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, KIDS!" The mike spoke.

"Right, let's get out of here!" Phoebe said as the four of them screamed.

"HAUNTED MICROPHONE, HAUNTED MICROPHONE!" Helga yelled as they started to run out of the auditorium.

As soon as the four kids ran off, Garfield popped up, laughing a bit. "Haunted microphone indeed... all in all, a good scare, even if I do say so myself."

Garfield then pushed the button on the walkie talkie once, giving Binky the signal to stop as he gave a smirk. "Well, that was fun. We'll be right back after this. Now, I hear Slausen's makes a wonderful burger and fries..."

Garfield started to leave the PS 118 building as he started humming the tune of 'Garfield and Friends' as the story went to black.

* * *

And that's the end of this Screaming with Binky short. How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for shows to have Binky crossover in to give a surprise to, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
